You Don't Have a Friend In Me
by Erica Christian
Summary: How will the family react when one of its members ignores a Facebook friend request?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear about Mary?" Annie said to Eric one night at the kitchen table.

He put down his fork. "What did she do now?"

"Ruthie was very upset because Mary ignored her Facebook friend request."

"Oh no," Eric said. "I was dreading this day."

"Me too! Why would Mary ignore her own sister's friend request?"

Lucy walked into the room at that moment. "What's going on? Why do you guys look so upset?"

Eric sighed. "Mary ignored Ruthie's friend request on Facebook. Do you have any idea of why she might

have done this? Is something going on with Mary that we don't know about?"

"I haven't heard anything."

...

Later that night, Lucy and Kevin were getting ready for bed. "I think Mom and Dad may be catching on," Lucy said. "We may need to tell them about Mary soon."

"Oh great," Kevin said. "I was hoping we could put it off a little longer."

"Mary didn't add Ruthie as a Facebook friend, and now they're getting suspicious."

...

"I don't get why it's such a big deal that Mary didn't add Ruthie as a friend on

Facebook," Martin said to Mac at school the next day. "I didn't add Ruthie as a friend."

"Yeah, and Ruthie seemed pretty upset about that too."

Martin shrugged as if to say, I don't know what you're talking about.

...

"Why won't Martin add me as a friend on Facebook?" Sandy sobbed while Simon sat next to her and looked uncomfortable. "He was able to SLEEP with me and put this baby inside of me, but he won't even add me as a friend on Facebook."

"Maybe you should have predicted that something like this would happen before you went and slept with him without a condom."

Sandy whimpered.

...

"Have you noticed that Martin never responds to my wall posts on Facebook?" Meredith said to Ruthie as they were walking down the hall at school. "I don't get it? Has he found another wall to post on?"

"I don't think so," Ruthie said. "But then I wouldn't really know because Martin's not friends with me on Facebook. And then I had this whole issue with Mary not adding me. It's been a very stressful month."

"I can imagine! But do you think you could maybe ask him the old fashioned way about this? You know? To his face?"

"I suppose I could do that."

...

"You mean you heard that Mary didn't add Ruthie as a friend on Facebook and you didn't see this as the perfect opportunity to spy on Mary and find out what she's up to?" Matt said to Kevin, taking a plate of pie out of the refrigerator. "What kind of Camden are you?"

****************Commercial Break****************


	2. Chapter 2

"How am I supposed to know what Mary's up to," Carlos said sadly. "She doesn't talk to me. Don't ask me to explain Mary. I mean, why wouldn't she add her own sister as a friend on Facebook?"

"I don't know," Reverend Camden said, taking a bite of pie and chewing slowly. He stared blankly into space. "I don't know."

...

"You've been acting kind of strange lately," Annie said to Ruthie, placing a plate of cookies on the table. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ruthie said. "Why does everything always have to be wrong with me! Just because stupid Martin won't add me as a friend on Facebook." She hurled the plate of cookies on the floor and rushed from the room. "Goodbye," she screamed.

Reverend Camden hesitated as he entered the kitchen, as if afraid of how his wife and daughter would react to his presence. "I'm sorry to bother you both. But did I hear someone say pie?"

...

"Now Martin's ignoring people on Facebook too!" Annie cried. "Oh, I hope he doesn't get into the same kind of bad habits as Mary. He's such a nice kid. I really like him."

"I know," Reverend Camden said, taking a bite of pie. "We'll just have to spy on him and see how it all turns out."

...

"I'm sick of this!" Lucy cried. "All this spying and gossiping." She whirled on Kevin. "Why are you looking at me like that! I'm not crazy. Facebook really is evil! It is! It's tearing this family apart. And I would really appreciate some love and understanding from you. Ahhhhhh!" She stormed out of the room.

"Give Savannah a bath," she hurled from the doorway. "And then take one yourself. You both stink!"

...

"Martin!" Mary called out as he stepped off of the plane. She rushed toward him and threw her arms around him. He held her awkwardly. "I'm so sorry about Sandy," she said. "Wilson will be here in a few minutes." She pulled back and looked at him sternly. "There are some things he needs to talk to you about."

"So you're still friends and all?" Martin asked cautiously. "Even though you're both married and have children? Even after all that happened between you two?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "I know it sounds weird and all. And I know my parents wouldn't approve. But we reconnected on Facebook a few months ago and it just seemed so right. Like old times."

"The last thing I need is a lecture," Martin said.

"Oh, Wilson doesn't do that," Mary assured him. "Wilson's the smartest guy I know. In fact, my dad would tell you the same thing. If you have a problem involving the death of a loved one or an unplanned teen pregnancy, Wilson will sort you out."

Tears seeped out of Martin's eyes. He knew that he didn't really have a choice. He had to talk to someone, and it might as well be Mary's old boyfriend.

-Commercial Break-


End file.
